nurdpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Jon Snow
The man, the myth, the legend. Jon Snow is the main hero of Game of Thrones and the last best hope of Westeros. His ultimate destiny is that he will save the world from the Others when winter comes. Biography The tale of Jon Snow is not yet complete, and already he is becoming the stuff of legend. But the path to total badass was not easy; it was full of mountains, valleys, triumphs, and tragedies. Jon's story is that of friendship, loyalty, love, betrayal, sacrifice, and destiny. But before I can tell you that story, I have to tell you this story... A Savior is Born Every legendary hero has to have even a badass story of how they were born, and Jon Snow is no exception. In the beginning, all of the Seven Kingdoms were at war, in which the brave and the bold Robert Baratheon leading a revolution to take down the EVIL and TYRANNICAL Mad King. In the midst of the fire of war, the fair, beautiful, and innocent Lady Lyanna Stark, had been taken to the Happy Tower in Dorn. Meanwhile, Lyanna's ever-so-brave brother Ned, along with his company of brothers, set out to find her. When they got to the tower, they squared off in an epic battle against a crew of knights led by the absolutely incompetent Arthur Dain (a.k.a. the Dumbest Knight in Westeros); Ned and some other guy were the only survivors. Inside the tower, Ned found his sister lying on a bed and bleeding out. Knowing she was already pretty much dead, Lyanna made her brother promise her to keep a secret with him: she bore a child, conceived through such convoluted means that can be best described as a "virgin birth"—a miracle! Whispering in his ear, she told him the boy's name was Aeris Stark. Ned renamed the boy Jon, took him back to Winterfell, and decided to make up a lie about himself cheating on Katlin with some other girl, because that was way more believable than the whole other convoluted story, amirite? Stripping his official honor out of love for his sis. Now that's true bro honor right there. Childhood Jon Snow grew up in Winterfell with his uncle, aunt, and cousins, thinking they were his dad, stepmom, and half-siblings. Because he was labeled a bastard, he was not allowed to eat with his "family" at the dinner table. Now the Hero's Journey Truly Begins To be added. Jon's Crew * Sam Tarly: Jon's trustworthy best friend and on-and-off sidekick. * Ghost: Jon's pet direwolf. * Edd: Jon's other best friend, who always takes Jon's posts in his absence. * Pip * Gren: Jon's other companion during his first trip North of the Wall. * Ygritte: Jon's Wildling sidekick and girlfriend. * Tormund: A badass Wildling known for always going berserk. * 1-1: He is a giant, and he kicks lots of ass. That is all. Personality Jon Snow is Westeros’s embodiment of chaotic good. He is always caring for his comrades and is willing to do the right thing at all times. Unlike his peers, Jon is willing to get to know and understand strangers, which comes handy with the deals between the Night’s Watch and the Wildlings. Powers & Abilities Powers * Power of Friendship: Jon always looks after his Crew and his comrades at arms. His Crew has his back when no one else does, too. * Power of the Plot: If your ever worried about Jon Snow's safety, just remember the words of Sam Tarly: "Jon Snow '''always' comes back." Abilities * 'Intelligence: Jon Snow knows everything. But don't tell Ygritte. * '''Stubbornness: Jon Snow has withstood liver shots, having his face slammed on an anvil without breaking his nose or losing any teeth, getting thrown through a fireplace with no burns, falling down two floors, falling off his horse, nearly getting trampled by a stampede, and exposure to an Arctic blizzard without getting any frostbite...oh, and after he almost drowned in a frozen lake. Equipment .]] * Valyrian Steel: Jon Snow has his own sword, Longclaw, made of this substance. Like all stuff made of Valyrian Steel, Longclaw has the power to SMITE THE OTHERS TO THE GROUND!!! Weaknesses * Olly * Useless, Fleshy, Human Body Category:Game of Thrones Category:Heroes Category:Kings Category:Males